


East Side Story

by Ndiggold



Category: Outsiders, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance crime drama parody forbidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim gave the Tiberian Tigers the Curtis territory for an aly against the River Kings, who shot Tim's girlfriend; Dally & Tim have a violentfall out. Dally runs a Winston gang, the Curtis's friends are part of. The Shepards and Winstons have a cold war that erupts into bad blood, so the mayor has to step in. Everything is fine until Curly & Scout meet("Mitwa Ishq Pe Por Nahin!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {  
> http://i60.tinypic.com/2hnqe84.jpg  
> }

The Shepard gang pulled into Jays. Curly was bored as they did the usual(chatting, car hopping, fighting, stealing ordering food). Suddenly they heard a gun shot. Most people ran away from it but many Greasers, including the Shepards Curly followed ran towards it. Curly saw a girl lying in blood once he pushed to the center. Not just any girl, Kim. An orphan who's family was the Shepard gang until she married her greaser turned money tight soc husband. But now she divorced him and was in unusual trouble. She was Tim's girl now, too. Tim ran up to her while the rest of the Shepards fought the grinning River Kings. The Shepards had heaters. Curly didn't so he threw rocks and hung back with Tim until the ambulance came. He saw Ponyboy, Johnny, Matthews, and Dally running off but Ponyboy looked impatiently at the ambulance. Curly knew Curtis risked trouble with Darry and was grateful.

Later the Shepards had a gang meeting. They called Winston, when he arrived the worn out Tim stood up. Tim stayed in the hospital until Linda was in stable condition now. "Glad you could make it Winston."

"Glad you invited me, Timmy," Dally stood in the center of the Shepard hang out.

"We want you to join this gang," Tim said directly.

"I'm flattered?"

"So you can control the territory we give the Tiberian Tigers: the lot behind the Curtis house. We're going to dethrone the River Kings!"

"What?! No deal! Thi sain't the century of kings anyways!"

"Wasn't last year's incident of the socs drowning the Curtis kid, the Cade kid having to stab the soc in self defense, and the lost soc lawsuit enough? Why would you turn down armed forces preventing anymore wild, spoiled socs like Randy?"

Dally's face tightened. "I'd take the socs over Johnny or Ponyboy getting shot by the Tigers or Darry losing them to a boy's home because they live in gang infested area," Dally said coldly.

Tim stared at Dally. "You know the social works, law, and socs are the same. They're not going to protect us from the Kings. We have to side with the devil as Winston Churchil said."

"We already are," Dally said, "the ones with badges."

Tim stared at Dally, cooly. "Big mistake, Winston. Expect a rumble."

"The Winstons are waiting," Dally replied. Tim's gang got up. Dally not only announced he had gang but that it was the Shepard's rival gang.

The next day Dally's friends from New York came. Dally's cousins Sally(Darry's age) and Wally(step brother), Scout's step sister and brother by marriage of their uncle and her mom; joined too. Ponyboy and Soda weren't allowed to and Dally kept his gang activity away from the Curtis house but used it to get Johnny away from his home and in an apartment with Dally and Wally.

Darry let Ponyboy and Soda join the rumble but told them to run at any sign of the cop siren. The Winstons were tough with Dally's New York friends but the Brumely Boys supported them, not wanting the River Kings to have territory. The Winstons won. Even the girls fought. Slyvia went at Angela. Evie took down Sandy(who was with Wade). Bryon, Winston gang member, and Mark, Angela's boyfriend and Shepard gang member; fought, bitterly. "This isn't over!" Tim yelled as the Shepards left.

It wasn't. It was the start of bitter beginnings. The Shepard area was off limits and vice versa. Ponyboy couldn't talk to Curly. Tim and Dally were real enemies, Sylvia didn't toy with Tim and Tim was with a recovered Kim. There were only a few peaceful changes. Johnny, of age, moved in with Tim and Johnny's parents were arrested by social workers. Darry's income increased and more money came in with Ponyboy's theme published. Soda got his GED and all three Curtis' would get degrees(all of the gang would at some point). Steve's dad stopped being mean(never physically) after he married Two Bit's mom. Dally's uncle married Scout's mom. Darry and Sally were engaged.

But the Shepard/Winston feud was a big elephant in the room that the other gangs(& their dealings), cops, and socs noticed. But there was no violence just small, bitter fights. Until one day when Scout was riding her bike and its tire got stuck in a track which sent her flying. Curly who was walking from a neutral store was surprised to find her in his arms after he looked down. The feud was set lit with bitterless passion while Emerald eyes(Winston colors) peered up at Sapphire eyes(Shepard colors).


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, pulls her bright red (talking Arianna Grande red) hair into a messy ballet bun and pulls on her dance clothes, which consists of a black leotard, black tights, and a black sheet skirt thingy. Her shoes are in her bag, and on her feet pare red Keds.

"Diego (her dog), I'm heading out! See you at dinner." She yells and grabs her bike.

Scout walked to the store,careful to stay on the right tracks of the town. Her curly, crimson hair was in a side braid and she wore a ruffled shirt with a hal sleeved half cotton jacket over it. She wore pointy, open beige boots. She had a small clutch bag, too. She was getting used to being a Winston and the new gang turf that made her avoid the tracks crossing over Shepard territory.

The carts stop as Scout gets on her bike and crosses it. She remembers when she moved in the old Cade house(and had Johnny's room) before she moved in Dally's uncle's house in the ranch. Everything was peaceful. Tim even hung out with the Curtis gang, the Bob thing brought them closer. Sometimes Curly would come too. Now it was tense in a way no one saw coming. Greasers on the street had sides or had to becareful about the clear lines.

Scout noticed the cart of Shepards contrasted the Winstons. The dark, full haired gang that was like a family(mafia) horseplayed. While the Winston one, cool wispy greasers with NY street savvy. The Winstons motto was don't hold back and don't hold on while the Shepard one was hold back and hold on. They were all the same in one way, they were trouble makers which was obvious as a curly haired guy stood in between the carts on a dare.

Scout looks around as she feels some presence. The Winston gang have walked up, like they own the place, to neutral store around the tracks; they silently glare at the Shepard gabg from the peripheral while talking. The Shepard gang becomes more rowdy and smirks at the Winston gang from their peripheral.

Curly nimbly hops off the train chain as it slows down and saunters over to where Scout stands. He checks her out, boldly but doesn't look at her directly. So Scout doesn't look back at him but she feels like Curly is checking her out. Neither gang notices. Sodapop walks by Scout, popping his collar, and scoffs, "these carts will be noticed by cops a mile away! Tools!" Soda was unusally spiteful in contrast with his nature.  But Sodapop and Ponyboy were affiliated(Darry warned them about gangs) with the Winston gang after Ponyboy turned 18. Sodapop didn't like Tim's idea of giving the Tiberian Tigers the Curtis turf back when Darry was struggling to keep the state from separating them.

Curly narrows his eyes at Spdapop "Poser's psuedo intelligent bullsh*t," Curly scoffs, turning away.

Sodapop walks away; oblivious as Curly checks Scout out again from his peripheral vision.

[I'm making this into a story on my account. It's also on AO3]

[I allowed new stuff like Keds to be part of the 60's-70's culture in this story.]


	3. Chapter 3

[I changed some things in this CH & thr last one]

Cherry is kinda worried about Soda, he was supposed to be here by now.

MShes pacing in the studio. Cherry is hardly this worried

Wally and Ponyboy walked over through the group of Winston gang members. "What tools!" Ponyboy griped, not noticing Curly eying Scout, wolfishly.  
"Dregs!" Wally laughed.  
"Let's go see if we can make one of ten fall out of the train!" Ponyboy and Wally walked away, laughing.

Scout stared at Curly and rode forward. Curly lifted his head and had a smirk than reached his eyes. He sauntered towards her.

At the same time, Scout's bike tire got stuck in the railroad track and she flew forward. Curly watched her fly then automatically followed her on ground until she landed in his arms g didn't know he raised.  
Saphire eyes(Shepard colors) met Emerald ones(Winston colors). None of the Shepard or Winston gang paused their show down but the world stopped still. The first time since the rumble a Shepard and a Winston faced off, and t Curly didn't feel bitter, malicious anger facing his opponent. He felt a rush that reflected off Scout and blew through her hair when she met his intense gaze.

"Many thanks, Shepard," Scout spoke first. "But I can walk now."  
•Curly smirked. "Right... princess!" he smirked. "But your arm around me makes me think otherwise."

Scout noticed her arms around his neck and pulled them back let go as Curly set her down. Scout dusted herself off.  
"Next time, learn to ride," Curly told her.

Scout scowled. "No one can ride sun got side turns this area into a landfill with tracks thriugh everwhere!"

Curly steps close to her. "If we didn't put the tracks, you wouldn't get any supplies, doll."  
•"No one needs your drugs," Scout snapped, turnin her face away.

Curly looked into her face, trying to her get to look at him. "ThemShepards don't do drugs, doll. You gang couldn't get anything supplies without our tracks." 

"You couldn't build the tracks without the work we did on the area. Darry's roofing business made more buyers come to this area and this area was renovated." Curly smirks, his arms were crossed during Scout's speech.

"Darry's business wouldn't have thrived if Tim's friends didnt give Darry business. Tim knew more buyers equal renovations for this side of town."

"Tim didn't bring enough customers to convince the governor to renovate this side."

"It was because of Tim's planning, switch happened," Curly glare at Scout.  
"Don't think too highly of yourself, princess!"  
"I can say the same!" Scout flounced off past Curly, who stared her down.

He leant in her and said: "Even if the Winston gang came from  
the streets of NY; this town can't run without the Shepard gang. We pushed the other gang a away" He looked down at he, evenly as she scowled up at him.

Before the Shepards and Winstons were enemies, Tim came over more to the Curtis house. Scared after Johnny-Dally-Bob almost cost Johnny a sentence(Bob had good lawyers) and Dally tomdo something stupid. Tim world with Darry, for awhile. Tim worked with Darry, for awhile. Then Tim got a job in the power plant. Tim did some marketing with his friends, who needed good houses; and even his now girlfriend when she was married to a soc. Word spread and many people moved to the East side. At one point Darry got laid off and Tim joined union. But Darry joined the job that was of Tim's union. But they made up and an agreement was made between the Union and the workers.

"Do you know Darry's problem? He puts his needs above everything," Curly said, crossing his arms. "He did it when he was a scab, and he did it now. Look how that turned out. Two people were injured, one was his brother, and this time, he still has a gang in his backyard. Not just any gang, a gang of new Yorkers who are worse than the Tigers or Kings." 

Scout's eyes narrowed. "Darry does what he has to to keep his family together. The union worker, did what that to himself than Sodapop. Real clear thinking. The New York based Winston gang keeps order and peace. There have been no shootings or territory invasions with the Winstons. Can the Shepards say the same?" Scout scowled at him. She walked past him and purposefully brushed her curly hair in his face. Curly made an indignant noise. Now Curly understood why the Winstons were their bitter enemies.

Cherry runs through the streets, crossing territory multiple times.

Curly eyes Cherry as Scout goes up to her. Cherry is a soc but friends with Ponyboy, Scout and the other Winston Curtis gang.

Curly scoffed as he sat with his friends on the hood of Tim's car. "Man me say this, those Winstons are straight up tools! This broad thinks Tim's connections didn't fix this neighborhood. That some super Winston roofer did! And they keep 'order and peace'. Right the Winstons are so great no gang wants to invade their little sandbox no one knows about." His friends laughed. "Winstons are delusional!" "Thats not all. Their good friends is a soc! One of the ex-girlfriends of those pansies!" Curly smirked. "Maybe we could show the Winstons why they're more helpfup for the other side of the tracks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I changed the family relations in the last CH. Also I made this a little bit of a Karate Kid Crossover I copied one of the parody of the story Of Virgins and Candles for a scene, but it's much different. A Sideways Smile gets full credit for that idea.]

 

Curly got off the car. "We should get the stuff ready now." Everyone got up and followed Curly. Curly almost felt like Tim but he didn't have Tim's despot, God complex. Curly's thought wondered to Dally, even though the gang didn't mention the Winston gang. He was exactly like Tim, except he had a devil complex.

Curly and his friends walked to the town. They kept walking until they reached a field, right near the town. When they stopped on the the grassy area, Curly took his shades off and put it on his shirt collar. He pulled a chain belts on a tree next to them and a net fell down. He smiled at his friends.

"That was for the Tigers but they never came to this side. Not even for the belts we stole from them."

"You're going to use it on the Winstons?"

Wade asked, understanding what his friend was planning.

Curly only smiled at him.

"The Winstons don't need the Tiger's belts… The Winstons don't wear belts but they have jewelry!"

Wade could only stare at Curly.

"You mean to tell me we're stealing from the Winston gang?!"

"Not stealing, just borrowing. They can take it back from the trees."

Curly pulled the net back up.

"Tim will kill you man! We have a stale mate with the Winstons. But all we have to do right now is get the lot," Wade worried.

Curly casually pulled the net over the tree and leaned against it. "They Winstons don't have to know we did it…"

Wade stared at Curly. "You've lost it, man!"

0o0o0o

Scout was sorting through her bag in her room, with her friends siting on her bed.

One of Two Bit's sisters carefully fixed Scout's flexible, curly hair into twists on the side of her hair and clipped it half up. They all were wearing dresses and did their hair. Scout put on peach lipglosss as Two Bit's sister complained about Ponyboy, her friend, running away. "He's on the track, it's what he does," Scout replied.

Two Bit's other sister laughed. Her twin looked at her with narrow eyes. "Has Johnny stopped hiding yet?"

"Did Danny stop running away?" Danny was Daniel Caruso, Johnny's twin.

"That's why I'm glad I'm not going with anyone from the Winston gang. They're all trouble," Scout pulled back from the mirror.

"You should try the Shepard gang," Two Bit's first sister told her.

"I like the Kings better," Scout replied.

Curly and Wade appeared in front of the window of that room, that was on the second floor. But no one noticed. But they weren't too worried. Curly and Wade wore hockey masks, dark clothes, hiking boots, sunglasses hooked in their collars, and had flashlights hooked in their belts.

Curly slid the unlocked, open window more open and climbed in the room. Wade followed him then they rolled behind the dresser.

A clinking sound of metal on wood was heard when Scout and Two Bit's sisters sorted through Jewlery on the dresser.

Curly's hand reached out from behind the dresser. When Curly's hand reached the dresser, Scout picked something from the dresser up at the same time and her hand brushed against Curly's. She shrieked and Curly jumped up, followed by Wade. Two Bit's sisters joined in the shrieking when they saw the two boys in Jason hockey masks.

"It's Jason but he's come with a twin to take us down!" Two Bit's sisters screamed, standing up.

"Call the cops!"

"I was thinking the ghostbusters…"

Curly and Wade quickly turned around and grabbed the jewlery.

"Atleast it doesn't want you, just your jewelry!"

Curly and Wade climbed back through the window. Scout noticed one of them had familiar, dark, curly hair. It clicked in her mind and she ran after him, climbing out the window after him.

Two Bit's sisters shrugged and went back to doing their nails on Scout's bed.

Scout slid down the drainpipe and landed on her butt. One of the Jasons' turned around to laugh. That only made Scout more determined. She stood up and kept chasing them. She chased them through town, where they all dodged the crowd of greasers during the end of work hours.

Curly thought she fell right into their trap as they kept running until they led her to a field.

When Scout reached the field, she lost sight of the two masked guys. She started to wonder if it was a good idea, chasing two Jasons' with hockey masks. The best scenerio was that it was actually two Jasons from Friday the 13th.

Scout stopped in the middle of the grassy field, taking deep breaths. She pushed her hair back and looked around. Suddenly she saw the necklaces on the tree branches. She walked up to it and looked up at the tree to see if she could see the masked Jasons'.

She knew this was some sort of trap so she climbed up the tree, which was a little difficult with a skirt. When she got on the first branch, she noticed her necklace was on the branch above it. She grumbled but when she pulled it; the net came down, messily. It caught her foot as it pulled her down, upside down.

Unfortunately she wore a skirt so her panties were on view to everyone in the field. Fortunately one of the Jasons had to go home, realizing it was late. The only remaining Jason came out from his hiding place and started laughing.

When Curly and Wade ran into the field, they didn't expect Scout to fall for the trick so easily. Curly had to admit, gold hanging from trees would not even trick a simpleton, forget JDs raised on the streets of Brooklyn.

But even Scout didn't fall for it immediately. Curly and Wade watched her climb up the tree, and Curly tried to go under to glance up her skirt but Wade stopped him. It turned out, he didn't have to. When Scout pulled it from the tree branch, her foot got stuck and the net caught her upsidedown; giving Curly a nice view of her panties.

Curly howled with laughter as Scout dangled from the tree, wriggling like worm. Now her shirt hitching up too, giving him a slight view of her bra.

Curly walked up to her and rubbed her leg with his hand. He dodged Scout's flailing hands. He smirked, caught her hands and held them behind her back with one arm. "I'll kill you Shepard!"

"Good luck, doll!" Curly smirked. Scout kept jerking, violently. But Curly pulled her shirt up(down?) for a full view of her bra.

Scout jerked more violenty and tried to free her arms. "B***!"

Curly smirked again and ran his hand up her legs to her stomach, to her chest. Scout tried to hit him in anyway she could, but she couldn't. Curly smirked at her again and fingered the back of her bra.

"I'll kill you, violently, Curly! Then send make sure you rot in juvie permanently you bastard!" Scout jerked violently again.

Curly just smirked and moved his hand over her chest.

Scout tried to wrestle her hands from behind his back. But Curly just smirked and put his mouth on her shoulder. He fingered her panties

. "I'll make sure you're sent to jail even before you're out of juvie!" Scout yelled at him.

"You're the same age as me, babe, you know juvie isn't forever."

Curly stopped fingering her panties and unhooked her bra with a swipe of his hand before running away. Scout shrieked and her hands hit Curly a few times(painfully in the crotch once)before he got away.

Curly's laughter mixed with Scout's shrieking as he ran away. He looked back to see her holding up and trying to reclip her bra.

He realized it was wrong to leave her like that so he pulled out his switchblade and ran back. He dodged her hand trying to hit him and cut the rope, before running away again.

He didn't have to worry about her following him to kill him because she was too busy making sure her modesty in tact.

Scout grumbled and got up. She quit reclipping her bra and pulled her shirt/skirt down. She saw Curly run off and imagined ways to torture him, brutally.

Scout cursed Curly the whole walk back to the Curtis house.

After her mom and Mr Winston ran off; Dally, Johnny, and Scout moved into the house of their elder sisters: Zoenda Curtis nee Jenkins(married Ponyboy), Lucina Curtis nee Cade(married Sodapop), and Dahlia Buck's last name nee Winston(married Darry).

Ponyboy was twenty so he decided to settled down early with Scout's twin sister. Along with Ponyboy's theme, everyone was making lots money so the Curtis house was renovated until it looked like a small soc house. If soc houses look like pieces of art. There were 7 bedrooms, (most of them in the side tower), one guest room, 5 bathrooms, 2 big rooms, a sun room, a kitchen, and a sunroom. This was all from Darry's handiwork.

Lucina and Johnny found out they were living with two kidnappers . Their real parents were the LaRusso's in California. They had a brother, Daniel. Lucile settled down with Sodapop and the LaRuso's moved from California because Daniel was having trouble with bullies anyways.

Scout entered the Curtis house to find it busy. Scout walked in the back door and avoided everyone. She heard chattering in the livingroom while Sodapop was cooking in the kitchen. He insisted. "The Shepards hit a new level of stupidity," she heard Dally gripe. "They put gold chains on trees and attatch them to nets."

Scout paled, wondering if anyone noticed. Ponyboy, her good friend, appeared next to her and looked at her, quizzically.

"You look dishelved," he noted.

Scout looked at him, oddly.

"What makes you say that?" She unconsciously adjusted her blouse. "Your hair looks dishelved," Ponyboy said the same time Johnny, who came in, did.

"I chased a theif who got in my room, twin Jasons of Friday the 13th,"

Scout grumbled.

"You need to be viligent,"

Dally griped, walking in and grabbing some food. Sodapop swat his hand away.

"How viligent can she get in her room?"

Sodapop asked, turning around.

"I agree,"

Johnny added.

"She still should be alert if any Jasons break in her room,"

Dally griped.

"Did I hear correct? Jasons' broke in your house?"

Two Bit waltzed in and grabbed some orange bread. "You should've sent them my way!"

"They would've gotten scared,"

Steve came in and sat down.

"Are you sure it wasn't the twins?"

Two Bit asked.

"We were sitting there when they came in,"

one of the twins said as they came in.

"Then they must've been your dates,"

Steve replied.

"They looked more interested in you,"

the other twin replied.

Steve scowled,

"pests!" Ponyboy snickered.

"Has anyone heard the latest dumb thing the northern gangs did?"

Darry walked in. "They hung jewlery on trees attatched to nets."

"They're Shepards, what do you expect?!"

Dally laughed.

"Curly was okay,"

Ponyboy said, airily.

Scout snorted and Dally smirked.

"Even holy Jane knows better!"

"Holy Jane?"

Sodapop repeated.

"I'm not feeling good, I'll be back later," Scout said, racing up the stairs.

"Come down soon if you can because Soda's almost done with dinner,"

Darry told her.

Soda turned around with clay colored oven baked pizza and smiled.

"Can't miss that!" Two Bit smiled.

Scout nodded and went upstairs. She wasn't in her room for two seconds until the twins, Ponyboy, Johnny, Danny, and her sister came in.

"Okay spill, why are you acting so weird?" Ponyboy demanded.

"I'm sick!"

Scout replied.

"I wouldn't believe you if you were Jaqueline Kennedy?"

Zoenda said.

"I know her enough to not believe her she said she was,"

Daisy laughed.

"You already said you know her,"

Johnny laughed.

"Mind trick,"

Danny replied.

They heard Bryon come through the door downstairs. Bryon was part of their gang after Mark was arrested for selling. The irony was Mark was out of prison and dating Angela Shepard. Loyalty was defined by your friends with gangs.

"Start explaining,"

Zoenda demanded.

"Don't laugh, I was caught in one of those traps after I chased that theif,"

Scout explained. "They put the necklace in a tree."

"Was that theif a Shepard?"

Daisy asked.

"Wait, you got caught in one of those nets?"

Danny asked.

Scout scowled and nodded.

"Are you sure it was a Shepard? And not someone using their traps?"

Scout was about to answer but she didn't know if she should tell them it was Curly. The memory of what he did still made her face turn pink.

Dahlia came in.

"Dinner's ready kidlets!" They saw Two Bit race by, Bryon right behind him. "Come before he gets it or there won't be anything left."

Everyone got up and Scout felt hungry too. She was the last one left in the room. Before she walked out the room, she looked out the window. She noticed the sun was setting. She wondered if Curly would sleep well now that she had grounds to send him to juvie, year long. A little blackmail never hurt anyone. Scout got an idea. She ran up to Ponyboy and pulled him back. Her sister nor their friends didn't even bat an eye. Ponyboy and Johnny were her best friends. They were more like twins than her sister and her. Johnny stayed back, too.

0o0o0

Curly laughed maniacally as he ate dinnner with the Shepard gang. Wade was to his right and Mark was to his left. His friends Jerry and Bobbi, who were once part of the Cobra gang, joined the Shepard gang after moving from California(and quitting the Cobra gang). They were a riot. Curly told them the story of the net. "I have an idea!" Jerry declares.

"I second it!" Bobbi laughed.

0

A few seconds later Scout, Ponyboy, Two Bit, Dahlia, Bryon, Daisy, and Johnny made their way to the Shepard house. Two Bit, Dahlia, and Bryon were dressed as cops.

They took Dahlia's old, white car and put lights the color of cops' on it. They also borrowed Darry's old walkie talkies. They reached the Shepard house with the lights on. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Scout hid while Dahlia and Daniel walked up to the Shepard house. Bryon and Two Bit stayed in the car.

Curly was laughing at another joke while sipping beer when her heard a knock on the door. His parents long since left after Tim and him bought the house. He got up and answered it. Two cops were standing in the porch, the one with dark hair looked familiar. "Hey aren't you that Cade kid? How did you become a cop? Aren't you like Dally's best buddy? Are you going to arrest that son of a ***?" Curly slurred a little after too many to drink.

"Cade? That's LaRusso," Bobbi got up.

"LaRusso? Who the *** is that? That's obviously Cade-"

"It's officer Caruso kidlets and know I am not affliated with Dally or the Winstons," Danny replied.

Curly laughed. "What the hell is a kidlet? I'm your age-"

"What can we help you with sir?" Wade asked, cutting Curly off.

"A Charles Shepard is under arrest for sexually harassing and provoking a girl in Tulsa field earlier today," Dahlia spoke up.

"You must be kidding me!" Curly hissed. "I didn't rape her!"

"What?!" Both the cops and his friends looked at him.

"That was what she said," Curly said. "She got caught in a trap I set up by her own free will. And her skirt and shirt fell up. I didn't touch her innapproriately

"She said you unclipped her um article of clothing," Dahlia replied.

"I just ran, I didn't strip her."

"Come with us," Daniel pulled Curly forward and put handcuffs on his hands. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."

After they got to the car they drove to Bucks and took Curly to the side. They locked him in a dungeon/old bar and drove off.

"You know impersonating a cop is illegal?" Ponyboy asked.

"He won't recognize us," Bryon replied.

"He kind of recognized Danny," Dahlia replied.

"Oh shit!" Two Bit said.

"He and his friends can't decide if it's Johnny or me so no one will believe them," Danny said.

Curly kept banging in the dungeon/old bar and someone heard him. When Curly went home he was seething. He sobered enough to realize it was Johnny/Danny. His friends must be high so that's why they were calling him Danny.

After Curly stumbled through the Shepard home he told his friends what the 'cops' did. "That stupid broad sicced fake cops on me!"

"That's Danny then," Bobbi exclaimed.

"How can Johnny be Danny?" Curly demanded.

Bobbi showed Curly the newspaper clipping of Danny, in the Karate championship tournament.

"The Cade kid has a twin?" Johnny asked.

"That's the Cade kid's real brother," Tim walked through the door. "Johnny and Lucina's parents were criminals who abducted them. Their real family, the LaRusso's, moved from California to reunite with their lost children.

Bobbi and Jerry shot up. "Daniel LaRusso' is back?!"

"Forget him," Curly shot up. "I have a plan to get them back," Curly said.

0

Two Bit, Dahlia, Daniel, Bryon, Ponyboy, Scout, and Johnny walked back home. They abadoned the car to avoid trouble with the cops. Since Pony was above 18 the social workers weren't on Darry's case anymore; but Darry wouldn't be happy and the cops would happily book them. The cops happily went after both gangs, hating the leaders personally.

So they found themselves walking home, laughing about Curly's face. Along the path they came up to a detour sign. So they cut across a few houses until they passed by an old house. "Wait, let's go in!" Dahlia said.

"Are you sure you're not really Dally in a wig?" Two Bit asked, trying to pull her hair. Dahlia swatted his arm away.

"Why aren't you asking her?" Dahlia asked, pointing at Scout.

"I don't impersonate cops or jump at a chance of break and enteries," Scout replied.

Dahlia flicked her head. "It was your idea!"

"She's Steve in a wig," Two Bit replied.

"I'm not even a Randle-Matthews," Scout repled.

"Could've fooled me with that mouth," Two Bit replied.

"Let's go in!" Dahlia repeated.

"I don't think we should," Ponyboy replied.

"You sound just like Darry," Dahlia smirked. Ponyboy's eyes widened and Johnny laughed.

"But he has a point," Daniel added.

"What can go wrong?" Dahlia asked.

"The Winterson residence?" Bryon read the plaque outside the gate.

Two Bit and Dahlia were already over the gate. They opened it from the other side. The others followed them down the path to the front door. Inside there were lots of candles and a spellbook.

"What the (beep)?" Bryon looked around.

"What's this?" Two Bit asked.

"A spellbook?" Danny asked. "What is this Sabrina the teenage witch's house?" A black cat walked past them.

"Someone put the wrong plaque. It should be Spellman not Winterson," Bryon took the spellbook.

There was one purple candle. "What date is it?"

"September 13th, 1973," Johnny answered, looking around.

"Hey it's Friday the 13th!" Ponyboy pointed out.

"If a virgin lights the candle on a full moon on Friday the 13th; the Winterson sisters, three witches, come back from the dead!" Two Bit read the plaque. "Ponyboy? Scout? Johnny?Danny?" Danny flipped him off. "I think we should go," Ponyboy said.

"Come on Pony? One of you light the candle before you get laid," Two Bit said.

"Yeah if you light the candle maybe one of the witches will come for you to get laid with!" Bryon laughed. Two Bit laughed and high fived him.

"Maybe you'll finally get laid with them," Dahlia retorted. Danny laughed.

"What are you laughing at Danny? You couldn't get laid with even three witches there!"

"Cause they'd all be fighting over me!" Danny retorted.

"Okay c'mon Pony? Scout? Johnny? _Danny?_ Light the candle, three witches will help you out!"

"Why don't they light it together?" Bryon asked. "Super virgin!"

The four of them flipped Bryon off. But the four of them took Bryon's lighter and light the purple candle. At first a flame lit then a stranger dust errupted and the flame turned purple.

The lights flickered and sparks flew everywhere. Scout ducked while Johnny covered his face. Ponyboy coughed and Dahlia brushed the cobwebs away.

The door burst open and all of them dived into hiding places. But instead of cops shoes, odd clogs were heard on the hard floor. "We're home. Oh, sweet revenge. Did you see, sisters, my curse worked perfectly."

"Oh, that's because thou art perfect, sister. Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it!" Zoena said.

Belina reaches behind a pillar and pulls a lucky rat tail. "My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it."

"But who lit the blue flame candle?" Dahlina sees her spellbook. "Wake up! Wake up sleepyhead! Oh, I missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do."

"Dahlina?" Zoena asked.

"Yes?"

"I smell greasers!"

Dahlia peered behind the museum desk and saw a long haired, strawberry blond witch in medieval dresses. "I'm so excited Dahlina!" a redhead squealed in an oddly high pitch voice.

"Patience Belina. Where's my spellbook?" the one called Dahlina asked. She raised her arms and the spellbook flew towards her. Johnny gasped.

"There he is!" the one called Zoe cooed, picking up a black cat.

"Dahlina?" Belina said.

"What?" Dahlina asked.

"I smell children," Belina replied.

They peered over all the objects and found all of them. "Hi there!"

"This one looks cute!" Zoena said, pinching Ponyboy's cheek.

"Let's cook him!" Belina squealed.

"This one needs to be fed more," Dahlina poked Johnny. "His twin is more full though."

"Stand back!" Two Bit held out a lighter. The Witches seemed shocked by the flame. "Drop the book, hags!" He held the flame up and the sprinklers turned on. The witches screamed.

"Sister, he looks like a fire and a water mage," Zoena spoke up.

Dahlina pointed her finger and a jet of water shot out at Two Bit, sending him backwards.

"As for my spell," Dahlina opened the book and begin chanting.

The black flame flickered and the cat jumped out. "Stop!" It yelled. Everyone, besides the witches, looked at each other wide eyed.

Dahlina send it back with the same stream of water she sent Two Bit back with. She pointed her hands at Danny. A puff of smoke errupted where he was and when the smoke cleared, the only thing left was a cat. "Guys listen to me!" it said in Danny's voice. "These guys aren't-" Dahlina picked the cat up and clamped it's mouth. It tried to bite her.

"What did you do to Danny you hags?!" Johnny demanded.

Belina circled Scout. "What should we do with her? Pretty little thing isn't she? All the boys must harass her! If I had her looks, I'd die!" He played with her hair. "Let's turn her into a peacock! So she can flash her feathers when she wants attention!"

"Get off you (beep)!" Scout slapped Belina's hand away. "I'm not the one who had to set a spell to come back after 300 years for attention!" Her voice shook a little.

Belina started laughing. Dahlina and Zoena joined in. "You guys are so guliable," Belina choked out.

"You should've seen your faces!" Zoena cackled.

"Don't hurt Johnny you hags!"

Dahlina mimicked.

The group started backing away. Dahlia still had her switchblade out. "It's great to see Danny again but I wouldn't turn him into a cat!" Dahlina pulled her wig off and revealed to be Bobbi.

After Zoena pulled hers off it was revealed she was Jerry. Belina, the last to pull her wig off, revealed herself as Curly.

"What the (beep)?!" Two Bit spoke up first, slowly putting his hands down.

"Wait if it's you how did you shoot us with water and turn Danny into a cat?" Ponyboy asked.

"The same way you opened a lighter and turned the sprinklers on," Bobbi replied.

"You can't turn someone into a cat or shoot them with water with a lighter or sprinklers," Scout snapped. "Atleast not turning them into a cat..." Curly walked past her and pointed to a hose. Mark popped up, holding a hose. Bryon's eyes widened and Mark smirked. "When we pointed our fingers," Curly waved his fingers, "Markie got the signal to spray the hose!"

"Do you like tricks, Bryon?" Mark smirked, deeper. Bryon's jaw, twitched.

"As for the cat!" Curly continued, loudly. "When I chanted, I threw a stink bomb too. Wade pulled Danny away while we replaced him with the same cat. Wade is also the voice of the cat until we let Danny speak before we gagged him again. The effects are nice, don't you think?"

Danny was pushed out from behind the desk. "You know how to manipulate your mind, don't you Danny?" Bobbi asked. "How did you like our little trick?" Danny ripped his arms away from Wade.

"You follwed me all the way from California to do this?" Danny asked.

Bobbi laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Danny? This was Curly's idea, to get revenge on Scout."

"Why can't you Shepard scum stay on your side of the lot?" Dahlia spoke up with venom.

"Calm down, broad," Freddy said with a chuckle. "It was just revenge for the cop trick. Plus this isn't your side, doll, unless you really are a Winderson sister..." He touched her hair. "Do you like the name? It was for you- oof!" Dahlia kneed him in the crotch and twisted his arm

"We can call the cops right now if we wanted to, (beep)," Dahlia replied, swinging her hair away, and pushing Freddy.

"You (beeps) like to go to lengths to harass don't you?" Scout asked Curly, turning on him.

Curly held his hands up. "Whoa , hold up a moment, broad. Who was the one to sic fake cops on me?"

"I should've sic'ed real cops on you!"

"For touching you? I can sic cops on your dear sister for harassing my friend. In fact guys can sic the cops on all you broads who think you can knee a guy in the crotch whenever you want."

"And what about you (beeps) who harass girls?" Johnny demanded, aggressively. "If you get fresh with a girl she has the right to knee you in the crotch."

"Tell you what," Curly cut in while Two Bit and Bryon cracked their knuckles(Mark was still smirking at Bryon). "You stop siccing Winston or real pig cops and we won't tell anyone how much you cowered!" He walked around Scout.

" _Get off me (beep)! I'm not the one who had to set a spell to come back after 300 years for attention!"_ he immitated in a high pitch voice, complete with the shaking at the end.

Dahlia glared at Wade.

"You're always coming to our side of the territory! Stay on your side of the tracks!"

Wade glared back.

"We didn't cross anything! The field and this museum isn't your side! You're on our side!"

"Then what were you doing at our house on our side?"

Dahlia demanded.

"What about when your soc friend Cherry crosses our territory only five times a day?"

Wade demanded.

"Winstons are well known hypocrites,"

Mark sneered, staring at Bryon.

Angela appeared in the window, she was the second oldest Shepard sibling. "Bryon what do you want me to do with the rest of this Chromealum and Salt Peter? You cancled our date to play a prank?"

Bryon glanced at Mark and folded his arms,

"The pot calling the kettle black!"

"You're dating that (beep)?"

Dahlia laughed.

"Pot calling the kettle black!"

Angela retorted. "You're one of the chicks who have a relation with Winston, which means you're a whore by default," Angela glanced at Scout.

Curly was about to react to Dahlia calling his elder sister a whore but when Angela called Scout one, he flinched.

"You invented whoring,"

Dahlia retorted. "Because you're a Shepard."

"You're dating that (beep)?"

Bryon laughed.

"Better than the self rightous (beep) you're dating,"

Mark retorted.

"Leave my girlfriend out of it!"

Bryon snapped.

"Like you just left my girlfriend out of this?"

Mark asked.

"Your girlfriend can't keep away from anything,"

Dahlia glared at Angela.

"So you when did you start taking the law in your own hands, Danny?"

Bobbi asked.

"Since I met another group of hooligans,"

Danny replied. Freddy frowned.

Bryon and Mark got into a fist fight. Dahlia and Angela started to fight, too. Then Danny started fighting Bobbi and Freddy; using karate.

Johhny and Ponyboy took on Wade. Two Bit went between helping Bryon and Johnny and Ponyboy.

Curly pulled Scout back as one of them swung, violently. Curly was giong to help Wade, since he was outnumbered, but he was too surprised at the erruption around him. Scout was shocked too, she would've helped Dahlia, but she was too shocked at how the confrontation between them errupted so quickly.

"This isn't over!"

Mark exclaimed.

"Watch your back!"

Bobbi warned Danny.

"Watch yours, you don't know which gang you're messing with!"

Johnny retorted and Two Bit nodded.

"You breeched the treaty,"

Wade informed them.

"And you upheld it?"

Two Bit asked.

Scout felt someone pull her and looked up to see her sister pulling her away.

"You'll regret this, Wade,"

Dahlia told Wade, Wade smirked.

Curly watched them before Wade nudged him as the Shepard gang walked away.

0o0o

When Scout went back to her house, she thought of how easily a fight errupted between the Shepards and the Winstons.

"The Shepards are crossing the territory more often," Dahlia stated, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Do they want a rumble?"

Steve asked.

"If that (beep) is itching for one, he should've just come and asked me,"

Dally grumbled.

"It's not Tim, it's Curly who was causing trouble,"

Two Bit explained.

"Oh mini Tim, when is little (beep) not causing trouble?"

Dally leaned back.

"Did Tim say anything?"

Sodapop asked.

"Tim wasn't even there when we went to their house,"

Dahlia replied.

"So the little (beep) is breaching the treaty without telling anyone in the gang,"

Dally snorted.

"What about Scout?"

Steve asked. "Why was she chasing Curly?"

"It's a natural reaction when someone breaks and enters your house then steals,"

Minnie replied.

"Don't get mouthy kid,"

Steve hissed. "Scout is breaching the treaty as well. So far we've managed to keep things under control. But what happens if we get into an all out war with them? The socs are still pissed at us for Bob losing his case. We can't afford to a war with them while the socs are after our blood."

"Scout you little (beep) what were you doing chasing that little (beep)? Avoid the Shepards, their stupidity rubs off on you,"

Dally turned to Scout.

"What's your excuse? Wait you were Tim's frenemy weren't you?"

Scout retorted. Dahlia gave her a high five.

"Lay off, Dally,"

Johnny said. "Whatever happened with Curly wasn't Scout's fault."

"That little (beep) likes to drag anyone he can down with his latest scheme,"

Dally agreed.

"But Scout can think for herself,"

Steve griped, "she could've thought before she chased a guy dressed like Jason out her window? Even if he weren't a Shepard, he was able to climb through the window on our territory, unnoticed. By any of these clowns!" Steve glared at Scout, Minnie, and Daisy.

"Lay off Steve,"

Ponyboy spoke up. "It's not any of their fault."

"The way they took matters in their own hands, it is,"

Steve replied.

"Took what matters?"

Darry came in from work.

"Nothing, Curly just caused some trouble for Scout then we sicced fake cops on him and Curly tried to scare us in the old mansion,"

Danny explained.

"And what about Cherry? Why is she crossing the Shepard territory so many times? Isn't it enough she gets us in trouble with her ex Soc boyfriend? She has her mansion to hide behind like a fortress. Why is she causing trouble here?"

Steve complained.

"Cherry doesn't antagonize them,"

Scout replied.

"Plus Tim is okay with Cherry,"

Sodapop added.

"But Wade noticed,"

Two Bit added.

"Only after I called them out on Curly coming to our side,"

Dahlia replied.

"Do they want another rumble?"

Darry asked.

"No they're just as pissed off at us like we're pissed off at them,"

Dahlia said.

"Then just leave it like it is,"

Darry replid. "If it's just Curly then Tim will take care of him if we tell him. But nothing will happen if we don't react. And Tim is still friends with Cherry so he won't care."

"She's nuetral?"

Ponyboy asked. "No one is nuetral."

"She's a soc, she doesn't have to chose a side. And Tim still likes her,"

Darry told him.

But Scout wasn't convinced for some reason.

0o0o0

Curly leaned in back on the couch when Tim stormed in and pulled Curly forward by his feet. Wade laughed. He had an icepack on his face and chewed Curly out for not helping him.

"That (beep)'s sister and gang members sic'd fake cops on you?"

"Yeah just because I caught that (beep)'s other sister in a net!"

Tim laughed and tapped Curly's head.

"You'll never change, bro!"

"That's not all, we scared them (beep)less at the museum,"

Wade bragged.

"And that Cade no LaRusso kid's twin,"

Bobbi hissed.

"Yeah did you know that Winston's pet had a twin?"

Curly asked.

"He's Winston's pet?"

Freddy sat up.

"Yeah, that's why Winston got caught up in the Bob thing,"

Curly replied.

"Is Winston as fond of him as his brother?"

Bobbi played with a lighter.

"Dally is fond of everyone around Johnny by default,"

Tim's face was illuminated by the flame.

"Even Cherry. She bums with them but I saw her cross this side before,"

Curly noted.

"Cherry is fine,"

Tim simply replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry for the bad jokes]

 

Scout woke up to the door banging. She heard Dahlia curse. After she brushed, showered, and got ready she left her room. There was no one in the hallway except Dahlia, Lucina, Zoenda, and herself. The four walked downstairs, together.

"I'm surprised you didn't miss the whole week, sleeping so much," Steve said the minute they were downstairs.

"I'm surprised you don't miss the week being so sour," Scout retorted. Ponyboy snickered and Steve shot them dirty looks.

"What's going on?" Lucina asked.

"The Kings wanted to trade on this turf and Dally was to arsed to tell them to leave. What could go wrong? Tim did, he heard and he came down to blow the house down," Steve explained.

The Matthews Twins entered. Both had bright red hair and grey eyes, they were younger than Two Bit and Steve, and identical. Minnie was the rebellious, outspoken, big mouth; she wore shorter hippie skirts and peasant blouses like Evie and Dahlia. Daisy was shy but sarcastic. She wore knee length blouses and sweater blouses like Lucina.

"There's a showdown in town," Minnie said, catching Danny's arm as he walked out and kissing his cheek.

"I'll won't be shot down, I promise," Danny told her, barely turning around.

"Did I just see a dust ball?" Daisy asked. She hugged Johnny as he passed around her.

"You did," Johnny told her, grinning. "This town isn't big enough for a Winston and a Shepard. But don't worry, we Winstons aren't going anywhere." Johnny laughed as Daisy did and kissed her before going outside.

"All you ladyfolk stay safe, ya hear?!" they heard Sodapop yell from outside.

"Yeah this is a man's war!" Bryon yelled. "No womenfolk allowed!"

"Then what are you doing outside?" Minnie yelled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What are you doing inside?" Bryon retorted.

Minnie walked outside, dressed like a guy. She was easily recognized. The gang looked at each other and chorused: "Lucy you got some 'splaining to do!" Two Bit started calling the twins 'Lucy' then their boyfriends did, then the whole gang caught on. Even the Shepards looked amused.

"Whaaat?" Minnie asked. "I think I look more like a guy than Bryon!"

"That's nothing!" Danny laughed. "Every girl in Tusla does!" He elbowed Bryon, gently. Bryon pulled him in a headlock, not so gently.

From outside Minnie could see Tim Shepard's outfit on the edge of their property. As Danny and Ponyboy lifted Minnie up between them and escorted her back inside; Tim started walking towards them.

Like an old Western movie star, Dally walked towards Tim. Both met like old Western movie actors in the middle of town. Everyone went silent. People pulled their curtains back in the houses around them and locked their doors.

Yes a dustball flew by Tim's cowboy boots that Dally wore too, copying Tim. Everyone held their breaths as the two hoods once frenemies(who used to slash each others tires as birthday presents and couldn't go five minutes without meeting each other anymore than gossiping girls could), made eye contact.

Frigid midnight blue eyes clashed with blazing, amber eyes. Like the moon and sun met. "Can't ever live without being an ass, huh Dallas Winston?" Tim sneered.

"Can't ever live without being butthurt, huh Timothy Winston?" Dally replied.

Tim muttered something about a sarcastic asshole.

Darry's pickup pulled into the driveway. He checked out of work as soon as he heard about the big gang confrontation from Sodapop. He joined the group of Greasers, not telling Pony, Soda, Johnny, or Danny to go inside. He was different from his usual responsible self. His star quarterback football history came out as he flexed his abs and got in fight stance. His fellow gang members smiled and greeted him. But the Shepards had good fighters too.

Along the trees you could see the Tigers, Kings, and Brumely Boys. Some Socs even bravely came to the their to see the trouble brewing. They were Cherry and Randy. Scout invited them inside while the Tigers, Brumely Boys, and Kings watched them. The Kings said nothing because they naturally allied with the Winstons who were the Shepards enemies, even if the Winstons never really helped them.

Dally and Tim started fighting like they just at the movie theatre or Dingo's(which ended in a fight either way). The rest of the Greasers joined in, even the other gangs. The Kings took the Winston's side, the Tigers the Shepards'. The Brumely Boys started fighting wherever they felt like it, even if their gang joined two separate sides. Guys...

Everyone left Tim and Dally to their little tango(not like that) and the gangs got to know each other. Ponyboy and Curly played Chicken in a new way, even though it was skin on skin they didn't bother fighting. They just kept burning each other with cigarettes until the other cried. Steve just wanted to hit both of them but no one interfered. "Are you guys aware this is a rumble?!" Danny yelled, while roundhouse kicking Bobbi.

"I can show them," Steve volunteered.

"You'll never understand what they do," Johnny replied, in between surprisingly beating up Freddie. "We all tried." Danny laughed

Like Tim and Dally, Bryon and Mark duked out their personal vendetta. Girls weren't allowed but Angela and Slyvia snuck in and had a loud catfight. The guys just hooted at that. Dahlia, Evie, Kim, Sandy(on the Shepard side), and Kathy joined in. Evie really let lose on Sandy, who was actually a little more tougher these days.

Kim and Dahlia faced off then Dahlia and Angela. Slyvia also went after Kim. Kathy just fought whoever was there.

Scout her twin, the twins, and Lucina came out to watch and occasionally help the girls on their side.

Two Bit was having with commentary through his bloody nose while he pounded Shepards, including Mark.

Darry became goliath, and some Shepards went flying out of his path. Sodapop and Steve pounded through Shepards as efficiently as they did their job at the DX. Wade got a good hook by Soda for dissing him about Sandy and by Steve for dissing Darry's truck.

But finally it ended when a swat team came out and hosed them down. Then arrested the ones who didn't run away. Once cop noticed Curly and Ponyboy, with burn marks and their eyes watering; he raised an eyebrow at them. "Whatever suits your fancy, son. I can arrest you if you want you know? No one has to know about this..." Ponyboy and Curly turned red.

The cops arrested all the Greasers in Tulsa. "Finally! I was wondering when they would realize they needed to do that," Bob said in his mansion when he heard the news.

"I told you this was the solution," Dally's favorite cop said. "We should've just arrested both Shepard and Winston's entire outfits; and Tulsa would be a better place." He looked around at the hundred cop cars the greasers were getting into.

Scout watched the trainwreck scene and saw Curly standing among the group. His curly hair, blowing in the wind, stood out. He had funny burn marks all over him and looked oddly embarassed. He was pushed into a cop car. Scout put her popcorn away and retreated in the shadows.

She caught Dahlia's eyes as Dahlia was pushed in the cop car, with her hands handcuffed behind her. She grinned at Scout and gave her a thumbs up. Scout thinks the Winstons won or Dahlia was happy that even Darry couldn't lecture as he was escorted to a cop car in handcuffs.

Scout had a lot of people to bail and call into work for. It didn't look like the Shepards had anyone to bail them out. Maybe the Winstons did win.

The next day, all the Greasers who could manage to get bailed out were summoned to the park. The mayor had come himself to give them a speech. He stood on a glass podium and looked around. "Fellow Greasers and your patrol officers," he greeted. "I come here today to talk to you after I heard about what happened yesterday. I am appalled and shocked. And most of all I can't belive I missed this(he whispered this part). I want to help you. But you have to help me. I can't do this alone, this is a two way street. I want you to stop fighting." There were some snickers people couldn't contain. "I declare cease fire! There should not be any fighting on the streets of Tulsa. Why can't we be friends?" Everyone stared at him blankly. "There will be no more bloodshed in Tulsa." Curly tried to look tuff as he stood under the tree. "If anyone picks up a knife, a fist, or a nail at each other; you will be picking up trash with each other along the historical landmarks. And angry Natives will be watching you and making you dance."

The middle class, slowly clapped and the Greasers slowly joined in, staring at each other in confusion. "Have a good day everyone, the annual Tulsa Day picnic is next week. And if you throw trash as I leave, you will have to pick up ten times more!"

He hopped in his limo and drove off. The Greasers clapped loudly at that.

Curly hopped up after that boring speech aka waste of time. Atleast he got to show off he looked tuff. As he walked outside with Wade, Freddie, and Bobbi; he saw a familiar redhead. Not the Matthew twins, they creeped him out sometimes when they did the same exact thing at the same time. The crimson redhead, Scout. He so badly wanted to pull her hair or make her uncomfortable. It made him sad the price he would pay for that would be picking up trash. That usually didn't happen until he took them on a cheap date and asked them to put out.

So he was annoyed when Freddie and Bobbi started mocking Johnny in an abandoned field. The idiots confused him for Danny. "I'm not Danny," Johnny told them, walking past them.

"Did your sensai teach you the art of identity theft?" Bobbi sneered.

"Can it Bobbi," Curly cut in. "Sticks and stones will be what they make us pick up but words will annoy everybody. It's really Johnny man!"

Bobbi shut up for awhile as they walked to Jays. The mood was odd as the greasers gossiped and chattered. They stayed in their groups and eyed each other. Curly guessed picking up trash was really unpopular among Greasers if it scared them enough not to start a fight. Curly went in with Freddie to get a coke when he saw Scout with the twins, her twin, Ponyboy, and the LaRusso twins.

He didn't know Scout had a twin. She was on Ponyboy's arm and she had Scout's looks but somehow she was different. Maybe saner. So Curly could tell it wasn't her. Curly couldn't help himself. "Damn," Curly noted, "what do y'all do, clone yourselves for a hobby?"

Ponyboy glared at him. "Sorry Curtis, didn't mean to offend you. It can't be too easy being the clone experiment of the family."

"When was Tim cloned?" Ponyboy retorted. His friends laughed.

"After people kept mistaking his first clone, Angela, for him," the LaRusso kid laughed.

Curly clenched his fist, but maybe the kid was right... The gang got their orders and left until only Scout was left. Curly noted she was the fifth wheel. She probably cursed Ponyboy for not coming in a pair.

Curly sauntered up to Scout. "So was that your twin or you that I caught?" he asked with a smirk.

"Was that you or Tim?" Scout retorted.

Curly laughed. "Pulease, Tim doesn't have this much charm in his sleep!"

"Neither do you!"

Curly smirked at her. "Getting a little lonely being the fifth wheel?"

"No, Pony already cloned himself," Scout replied. "I just have to wait."

"Twenty years," Curly raised an eyebrow. "Looks like fun time."

"When I look at this town, I agree," Scout replied and Curly chuckled.

Curly smirked down at Scout. "Maybe celebrating your anniversary with your boyfriend when you babysit him is your thing but you don't need a clone when you have a badass opposite in front of you." Curly flipped his hair so Scout could see his burn marks, more clearly.

"I think the infant is more badass," Scout replied.

"Where is your badass man- sorry little man," Curly asked. "Pooping on the table?"

"Nah he's more civilized than you guys," Scout retorted.

"No guy is civilized," Curly said in Scout's ear when he reaches around her to picked up some sauce. "Or girl..."

Scout twitched but even she had to admit, Curly could use charm better than even an imaginary baby. "You would know, you're an expert," Scout replied but as she turned around, she bumped into Curly. She smell sandarwood, safrole, and cascarilla off of him and felt her face heat up. She was very close to Curly and didn't want to pull away.

Curly, 3 inches taller, looked down at her. Her waves of curls looked very soft and he wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. She was cute.

But Scout stepped back and bumped into the counter behind her, when someone yelled outside. Everyone ran outside, including Curly. But he glanced back to see where Scout was for some reason. The Curtis kid came out of his booth with his friends and met Scout.

When Curly got outside the Dingo he pushed by a crowd to see Mark and a young lanky blond wrestling in the middle. The kid was doing good. Two Bit and his girl, Kathy joined. The kid's sister Cathy was there with her boyfriend, Bryon. "He's dong good, his therapist says he needs to get it all out!"

Curly noticed how Mark and Two Bit were similar, and rolled his eyes. Maybe it was an idea Dally got in NY.

"You're a son of a b*** who sells to kids!" M&M yelled at Mark, pulling him in a headlock. "Because of idiots like you I was sick for a long time!"

"I didn't sell you sh** like your goody good sister and idiot boyfriend think. Looks who's talking, the ***'s Kings sell on your turf!" Mark yells back, flipping Bryon over.

Curly was getting sick of the fighting. "Idiots!" he cursed. "What are you ***'s fighting about?!" Curly stepped in between but they pushed him aside.

"Because your gang's *** broads antagonizes them. Did you forget what your *** girlfriend did to Pony!" M&M yelled, kicking Mark. "You two belong together. Well that b*** got a taste of her own medicine! She's tripping and I know the plant to reverse it but I won't tell."

"You little ***! You'll pay for that" Mark grabbed M&M by his neck and threw him a few feet away. M&M stayed down for awhile.

Curly understood how mad Mark was."There's only one way to end this!" Curly ran to Mit's car. A minute later a car with tinted windows drove into the middle, honking to make people move out of the way. The car door opened and M&M was pulled in. Then the car drove off. Everyone just stared until the cops came.

Scout felt a hand tug her arm and saw Ponyboy pulling her forward. "Those Shepards are so cocky," Minnie said as they walked past the throng of the crowd.

Shit! Curly cursed. He looked at M&M sprawled out in the passenger seat. Curly ran a hand through his hair. He kidnapped M&M but only he knew the plant. And Mark was going to kill him. Those idiots gave Curly a sentence to pick up trash.

Curly sighed and drove M&M to Winderexville. The church that was burned down was rebuilt. Curly pulled M&M out of the car and into there. He went to the rebuilt pews and tied him up. "Just tell me where the plant is. I'll give you food and everything. But you have to tell me." Though Curly debated letting M&M go. Angel might make more sense if she was constantly tripping.

M&M shook his head and Curly didn't give him anything. M&M stayed that way until sundown. When Curly came back inside M&M looked up. "Here..." he said.

"Wait what was that?" Curly leaned before him.

"Here..." M&M said again. "Behind..." Curly gave him water. "Plant is... behind... this church" Curly pushed some bread, cheese, soup, and pop towards M&M and ran down the isle. Outside he found some plants growing. He pulled a clump of the plant out and came back inside.

"Pot?" Curly asked, coming back in.

"It- reverses the effect of- LSD," M&M replied. "When you boil it. It clears my head."

"I'm going to go try it, if it works, you can go," Curly told him. Curly left the church, kept the car there, and ran down to his house.

When he got to his house, he was met by Tim. He heard some weird noise, upstairs. "Where have you been?"

"Long story but I found a way to help Angel. Where is she?" Tim followed Curly into the kitichen where Curly boiled the plant.

"She's throwing a fit in her room," Tim replied, hopping on the counter. "You came at the right time."

"It's done," Curly turned off the stove.

The gang in the livingroom, overheard. "How did you find that plant?" Bobbi asked. "Did you know who kidnapped M&M?"

"I'll explain later, someone bring Angel here," Curly replied, pouring the contents of the pot into a sifter. He added a few other things.

Mark came downstairs, carrying a blubbering Angel, fireman style. He dropped her, unceremoniously on the sofa. "Oof! Don't egg your count," Angel grumbled. Her eyes was glazed.

Curly walked up to her and held the bowl up to her lips. "Don't set me on fire," Angela told him. "Curly! You're purple! Where is Larry and Moe?" Tim snorted.

"Shh, take a sip, Angel, it will make you feel better," Curly said.

"Only if the steam clears up after you drop ice in the fire," Angela replied. But she started drinking the soup. When Angela finished drinking, she passed out.

"I thought it was suppose to help," Mark told Curly.

"It is," Curly replied, putting a blanket over Angela.

When Angela woke up a few , her eyes were clear. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were tripping," Tim replied, simply.

"Keep feeding her more of the soup," Curly instructed then left the house.

Curly went back to the church and found M&M the same way he left him. "Okay your plant worked. You can go, even tell the cops if you want.

The minute Curly untied him, he ran off. The cops would come for him soon. But Curly took his time, leaving Winderexville. He walked passed his house long enough to know he had to leave for community tomorrow.

He walked passed the tracks and bumped into something soft. He looked down and saw Scout. "Oh sorry."

"You were brave to kidnap M&M to stop the fight," Scout looked at him.

Curly was taken back. "I had to."

"When are you going for community service?" Scout asked.

"Tomorrow," Curly replied, glancing at the setting sun.

"You saved M&M, he probably couldn't handle community service. The cops didn't find him or Mark because of you. Thanks!"

Curly smiled at Scout. "It was nothing."

Scout kissed his cheek and Curly blushed.

"You have the most sense in this town," Scout told him. Scout never felt so much fondness for anyone before, not even her friends, sisters, brother, or brother-in-law. She watched Curly blushed again and froze when his sapphire eyes locked with her sienna eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He was surprised; he smelt like cloves, liliac, and juniper berry. And Curly smelt the same as before, that Scout really liked. She couldn't only not pull away, but the opposite.

Curly was surprised how close Scout was, his were a little wide. But he smirked at her and felt her hair. It was soft. They broke the kiss and saw the sunset in front of them. "Do you know where it's better?" Curly asked.

Scout shook her head. Curly took her hand and led her to Winderexville. They sat on a hill and watched the sunset. When the sky turned a mix of pink, purple, orange, and gold; Curly pointed Scout to look west. There were a few circling a Crescent moon. "When I still stayed gold," Curly told Scout(Ponyboy's theme was published), "I thought of naming a star after someone I cared about. Tim and Angel were the only family I had but we weren't close and they just saw me as the annoying younger sibling."

"I know what you mean," Scout replied. "My twin and Dahlia are more closer and busy wives. Dally... we were never close. He's too angry to anyone but Johnny, if you know what I mean."

"You're talking to Tim's brother," Curly replied. "Their gang fight is like a cold war, we need those bomb shelter drills, you know?"

"Hahaha, I know what you mean. I wouldn't be surprised if they hid missiles on each others' turfs."

Curly laughed. "And I already set off a minefield to stop this bullshit. I'm off tomorrow."

Scout looked at him. She wondered if anyone saw him the way she just did right now. "So anyways, I I sold this ring my pops gave me for a star. I didn't need it anymore if he didn't need me. So I figured a star that was named after someone I was close to was more useful."

Scout looked at him. "I know how you feel. My parents and step-parents, ran off. A lot of people leave your life but only few, special ones really stay."

Curly stared at her for awhile, watching her hair fly in the wind. He never saw a girl like her before. She was an individual, sarcastic, if a little bitter and moody. She was like his mirror. Scout wondered if she was too sappy or lame for Curly. If he was leaving, tired of her. "I found someone," he said, quietly.

"Who?" Scout asked, innocently.

Curly smiled, truly for the first time. He took her hand and kissed it. Scout's face heated up but she smiled for real for the first time in awhile. She as surprised thr cool, tuff greaser was so sweet. Then Curly leaned in and kissed her. They kept kissing as the sun set and stars peeked overhead. Curly stood up and held his hand out to Scout. She took it and he hoisted her up after pretending to fall. She laughed and he laughed. Curly picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride to a pleasant restaurant in the outskirts of Winderexville. Everyone was probably wondering where Scout was but Scout didn't care. Curly knew no one would care where he was until he was summoned tomorrow morning.

After they ate at a table by a riverside, Curly took her to a spot that overlooked all of Tulsa. 'That's Amore' from a club a bit away played and Curly held his hand out. "Do you dance, Scout?"

"You do?" Scout giggled and Curly chuckled.

"You never know what comes in handy!" Curly said in his defense.

"For what, sneaking into ballroom dances?"

"Did you know football players take ballet?"

"Yes, no one in the gang lets Darry live it down."

Curly twirled and lifted Scout in between ballroom dancing. Curly's hand slipped when he lifted Scout up again and she fell on him. They both blushed then Scout kissed Curly. He kissed her neck and they woke up, in a cave, wearing scraps of clothing.

Curly looked around and his face heated up. He looked at Scout as he sat up. "Hey..." He noticed the sun. "Scout I really like you. I don't want to go but the cops might think I obstructed an arrest." Curly watched her to see if she doubted his love and didn't think his feelings mirrored her like light. He smirked as she didn't meet his eyes.

Scout didn't know how to tell him he wasn't allowed to leave when he had that urgent look on his face. She felt his eyes on her. "Why wait to escape when you could do it now?"

Curly's face broke into an easy grin. He took her hands and she looked at him. "Great idea Bonnie but if or when they catch me, they'll make me clean up real shit. You'd also be in shit too, as an accessory." He moved a steam of her hair away from her face.

That will happen anyways. No use crying over spilled shot I mean milk."

Curly chuckled. "I'm going to send Tim in my place. He can pull me off He's only a few inches taller. I will pay him well too. An we'll say Tim has left Tulsa when I leave."

Scout chuckled, she was impressed with the crafty, brilliant hood before her. "Wow you really thought this through. I'd like to see the cops' faces if they ever knew."

"I'll let you know if Tim or I ever decide to tell them." He took his ring off and took Scout's hand. He put his ring on her finger. "Name any star you like in your constellation and point it out to me. What's your Zodiac sign?"

Scout held Curly's arm. "Taurus but I'm in a Taurus-Gemini cusp!"

"Tim is in a Leo-Scorpious cusp, which explains a lot," Curly explained. Scout laughed. "I'm an Aquarius!"

"Seriously? We're very compatiable!" Scout squealed.

"No kidding!" Curly pulled her towards him and Scout flung at him so they fell down. "Fiesty!"

"Scout?" they heard a voice. It was Daisy.

"Oh crap, they found us!" Scout climbed on top of Curly to get up and redress.

"Damn girl!" Curly groaned but laughed.

After they were both up and redressed; Curly held Scout's arm and kissed her hand. "What Star will I be looking for?"

"The star on the horn on top." Scout kissed Curly's cheek.

Curly smiled at her. "Perfect! Tomorrow it's going to be right under the last star of the water falling from the Aquarius constellation."

"Are you serious?!" Scout's eyes started shining.

"Yeah," Curly replied, chuckling. He grabbed her arms. "Wait for me at the railroad tracks with your bags packed. I'll go home and pay Freddie to take some time for me . I can get him to look like me. Then I'll meet you at the railroad tracks between our turfs and we'll sneak away on a cargo train. But go home first and see everyone for the last time." Curly looked sadly down at her. He hugged her one last time and looked beyond her.

As Scout ran outside to met Zoenda, her hand slipped out of Curly's. Curly watched for for a few seconds before leaving, himself.

"I looked here after M&M said he was kidnapped here," she said. "What were you doing here?" She saw Curly walking a few feet away. "Did Curly kidnap you?" she asked in alarm.

Scout shook her head. "No, I kidnapped him, but don't tell anyone," Scout replied.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting... I would tell the press if you wouldn't get in trouble."

Scout and Daisy started walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everything go as Scout and Curly planned? What will the gang think once their plan sets in motion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This will be a spoiler/crossed out until this CH is finished}

Curly quickly navigated from Winderexville to Tulsa. It was strange Curly kidnapped M&M and courted Scout in the same place Winston and Johnny saved those kids from the church fire. Of course after they went to hide there after Johnny stabbed that Bob soc in the arm in self defense.

When Curly got home, he was met by Tim. "Angela is doing better! Your idea worked!"

"Good," Curly said, distracted, going to his room.

"But you never told us how you got the idea," Tim followed him to their room. "When you were gone to wherever you went, the cops paid us a visit."

"Really?" Curly tried to look surprised as he picked up stuff in his room. It was useless and pointless.

Tim closed the door. "Why didn't you tell us you kidnapped M&M?" Tim asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Curly said. "The Winstons probably do worse to him and it was worth community service."

"Don't you ever use your head, Curl?" Tim asked, leaning against the wall. "You did a good job with getting him but at what cost?"

"Curly sighed, he didn't regret leaving anymore. This war... Curly replied, "It saved Angel."

"We found another way to find out," Tim replied. "Just like M&M. You sacrfieiced yourself for no reason."

"No need to thank me," Curly replied, taking his clothes out of his drawer and putting it in his suitcase.

"Jeez you're worse than that Pony kid," Tim replied.

"Don't you always harp me to take one for the team?" Curly asked.

"In gang stuff like races and dealing," Tim replied, leaning forward, "not going to community service in this war. And what do you mean by harp?"

"What's the difference?" Curly asked. "This gang war is just as fickle as the gang stuff we get into. And I mean nag."

"If I didn't nag, you'd do stuff like this. And what do you mean fickle?" Tim asked.

"Don't you get tired of this cold war? So what if Winston is being an ass, he is one.  Winston has a legitimate reason for not wanting a gang  there even if he is being a hypocrite. The Kings blew off to suck each other once we stopped giving them attention," Curly replied. "And the Tigers are always our allies because they hate them."

"You don't understand gangs, Curls," Tim replied. "You have to drive your point."

"It's exactly why I don't need them," Curly replied.

"Don't be so holier than thou," Tim told him.

"That's your job," Curly replied.

Just then, the gang came in their room. "The cops are here, Curly," Wade informed him.

"Ok, tell them I'll be down in a minute," Curly replied. "Because I'm not going."

"What?" the gang said all at the same time.

"Tim, you need money don't you?" Curly asked.

Uh yea-" Timreplied.

Curly wentto his dresser, opened it and came back with something on his hand. He put it in Tim's hand. Tim looked down and saw a saw with a clear, sparkling blade. "I found these one day. It's made from diamonds." Curly had four more of them he was going to use when he left with Scout. "Im giving it to you if  you go to community service as me."

Tim looked down at the saw in awe. "Where did you get this?"

"I found them in the old minor's cave," Curly replied.

"Oh, ok I'm in... Angel!" Tim walked out of their room to Angela's room where she curled Tim's hair like Curly's.

Tim walked out of Angela's room,he looked just like Curly except for the long scar from his temple to his jaw and his height/cold eyes. Curly blinked. They looked so alike but they weren't. "Weird, isn't it?" Tim read Curly's mind. "Anyways I have to get going." Tim smiled at the saw in his hand.

"Yeah," Curly agreed, handing Tim his ID. Tim gave Curly his ID in exchange.

Tim went downstairs and Curly grabbed his backpack and picked up the other four saws. He stacked them up and stuck them in his backpack.

0o0o0o

Scout was at Dingo's with the twins, Ponyboy, and the whole gang. She got a perfect opportunity. They were celebrating because Dahlia and Darry's daughter turned five. Darry was going to be a real father. "It seems like yesterday I was raising Pony and Soda!"

"That was yesterday," Ponyboy replied, picking up his niece. Everyone laughed.

"Now you're  have a real kid to yell at," Ponyboy replied.

"You help me spoil her ," Darry grinned at Ponyboy and Ponyboy laughed. Darry hugged him and Sodapop engulfted them both in a hug.

Scout smiled and kneeled down at Ester's level. "Happy birthday Ester!" she gave Ester a present wrapped in pink "Thank you, Scout!" Ester eagerly unwrapped the present and smile at the Jaquoline Kennedy barbie doll. .

Scout looked at all of them sing the birthday song to Ester and realized this would be the last time she saw them.  Including Soda and Lucine'a two year old daughter. Or her sister's future child. Until she came back to Tulsa. By then she'd be married to Curly and maybe have a child. Giddiness replaced her emptyness and she remembered she had a purpose.

 

 "M&M took one for the team but it was worth it! " Bryon said, standing to the left of Scout. ""The younger She ardis leaving for Boot camp- I mean community service in an hour."

Scout grit her teeth. Now she remembered a reason why she wouldn't miss Tulsa.

"I'll see you all later, I have class today," Scout stood up and picked up her bag. "I Joe you had a good birthday," she smiled at Estel.

"We'll see you later," Ponybot replied.

"And save some cake," Daisy and Minnie said at the same time freaking everyone out.

"Maybe," Johnny and Danny said together, having the same effect.

"We never do that," Scout and Zoenda said together then looked at each other.

"Twins..." Steve muttered.

Scout stood up, picking up her satchel and purse; bid everyone goodbye before walking out the door.

When she stepped into the sunlight she had one thought on her mind: Curly.

She didn't notice Cherry standing in front of her. Same Cherry she fought with for Pony before her sister became with him. Now Pony was just her and Cherry's friend.

"Hi Cherry," she said pleasantly, walking forward.

"Hi Scout," Cherry replied, walking besides her . "Cam I talk with you? I'll give you a ride?"

"Yeah," Scout replied, following Cherry to her red stingray. She got in the passanger side and Cherry got in the driver's seat.

When Cherry started the engine and rode off the shaded road, Cherry turned to her. "I saw you with Curly Shepard," she said, looking ahead.

Scout looked at her. "When?"

"I saw you going to Winderexville with him. That's where Dally hid Pony and Johnny after they fought with Bob," Cherry spoke, looking at Scout. "I saw you holding hands with Curly. But I won't tell anyone." Cherry looked at Scout  for a bit while driving. "Scout, you shouldn't do this. I did the same thing you did once and four people almost died.  Don't get to  close to the other side, there is a lot of people involoved that can get hurt."

Scout knew about the Bob stabbing and Winderexville. She couldn't believe she was in the same church Pony and Johnny hid in.

"No one will get hurt," Scout replied. "Because Curly and I are leaving Tulsa for good," Scout replied, not looking at Cherry.

"What? How? Curly was taken for community service today morning," Cherry told her.

"Curly told me Tim would take his place," Scout said, convincing herself too. She hoped Tim was the one arrested.

"Oh, that would work because Curly looks a lot like Tim and the sherifs don't know the shepards," Cherry replied. "So where is he meeting you?" Cherry asked. She just noticed the satchel next to her purse.

"Near the railtracks," Scout replied.

"Should I drop you off there?" Cherry asked, nearing the railtracks. No one was there at the hour.

"Yeah,"  Scout said. "Can you let everyone know I joined The Children of God Cherry?"

Cherry stared at her. "Won't your gan- family and friends worry?"

"They'll understand I wouldn't join if I couldn't look out for myself," Scout replied. "I have no choice, Tulsa is dangerous."

"Okay Scout," Cherry replied.

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Scout said, getting out of the  car.

"No problem Scout," Cherry replied, smiling. "Good luck, you made the right choice."

"Thanks," Scout said and watched Cherry drive away.

 

 

 

 

* ~ * ~

Curly walked along the streets of Tulsa, looking at everything. He saw Bucks, which was tense when both gangs showed up. He'd never go there again to fool around with Tim and the gang. He'd never see the town again where he created trouble, shoplifted, and drank. He'd never see Jays, Dingo, or the strip again where the Greasers had tons of rumbles. He'd never see Soc cars pull up to jump them again or that Cherry chick. He'd never see the movie theatre again where he snuck in and wanted to take Scout.

Scout... He smiled, today nothing would pull them apart. He passed by the Winston territory, carefully. He walked through the park where Bob jumped Pony and Johnny. He remembered the times he played chicken with Pony(besides the rumble). Like the rusting, dilapaited playground with its orange, tall grass, the gang war ruined everything he was familiar with. It made  them grow up too quickly. He dived behind a bush when he heard two familiar Winston voices.

"She joined a Family commune!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "What was she thinking?" Curly's heart caught in his throat. Why would Scout join a commune?!

"She wasn't!" Curly heard Dallas, looking like he'd combust.

"Maybe she had a reason," a quiet  voice said. That's how Curly told Johnny and Danny apart. _Because you iditios won't accept us!_ Curly glared at them.

"What reason could anyone have to suddenly join the  family?" a more flamboyant voice belonging to Danny replied. "She was kidnapped, that's what happened. We have to find her."

"It's not easy," Curly heard Scout. For a minute his heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't Scout it was her twin, Zoenda. "We can't track them down, they're secrative where they go. We'll never find them."

"Communes are like their own government," M&M replied. "We can't get to her even if we find them." The children of God reminded Curly of how the gangs and the Winstons' NY gan

Curly quickly navigated from Winderexville to Tulsa. It was strange Curly kidnapped M&M and courted Scout in the same place Winston and Johnny saved those kids from the church fire. Of course after they went to hide there after Johnny stabbed that Bob soc in the arm in self defense.

When Curly got home, he was met by Tim. "Angela is doing better! Your idea worked!"

"Good," Curly said, distracted, going to his room.

"But you never told us how you got the idea," Tim followed him to their room. "When you were gone to wherever you went, the cops paid us a visit."

"Really?" Curly tried to look surprised as he picked up stuff in his room. It was useless and pointless.

Tim closed the door. "Why didn't you tell us you kidnapped M&M?" Tim asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Curly said. "The Winstons probably do worse to him and it was worth community service."

"Don't you ever use your head, Curl?" Tim asked, leaning against the wall. "You did a good job with getting him but at what cost?"

"Curly sighed, he didn't regret leaving anymore. This war... Curly replied, "It saved Angel."

"We found another way to find out," Tim replied. "Just like M&M. You sacrfieiced yourself for no reason."

"No need to thank me," Curly replied, taking his clothes out of his drawer and putting it in his suitcase.

"Jeez you're worse than that Pony kid," Tim replied.

"Don't you always harp me to take one for the team?" Curly asked.

"In gang stuff like races and dealing," Tim replied, leaning forward, "not going to community service in this war. And what do you mean by harp?"

"What's the difference?" Curly asked. "This gang war is just as fickle as the gang stuff we get into. And I mean nag."

"If I didn't nag, you'd do stuff like this. And what do you mean fickle?" Tim asked.

"Don't you get tired of this cold war? So what if Winston is being an ass, he is one.  Winston has a legitimate reason for not wanting a gang  there even if he is being a hypocrite. The Kings blew off to suck each other once we stopped giving them attention," Curly replied. "And the Tigers are always our allies because they hate them."

"You don't understand gangs, Curls," Tim replied. "You have to drive your point."

"It's exactly why I don't need them," Curly replied.

"Don't be so holier than thou," Tim told him.

"That's your job," Curly replied.

Just then, the gang came in their room. "The cops are here, Curly," Wade informed him.

"Ok, tell them I'll be down in a minute," Curly replied. "Because I'm not going."

"What?" the gang said all at the same time.

"Tim, you need money don't you?" Curly asked.

Uh yea-" Timreplied.

Curly wentto his dresser, opened it and came back with something on his hand. He put it in Tim's hand. Tim looked down and saw a saw with a clear, sparkling blade. "I found these one day. It's made from diamonds." Curly had four more of them he was going to use when he left with Scout. "Im giving it to you if  you go to community service as me."

Tim looked down at the saw in awe. "Where did you get this?"

"I found them in the old minor's cave," Curly replied.

"Oh, ok I'm in... Angel!" Tim walked out of their room to Angela's room where she curled Tim's hair like Curly's.

Tim walked out of Angela's room,he looked just like Curly except for the long scar from his temple to his jaw and his height/cold eyes. Curly blinked. They looked so alike but they weren't. "Weird, isn't it?" Tim read Curly's mind. "Anyways I have to get going." Tim smiled at the saw in his hand.

"Yeah," Curly agreed, handing Tim his ID. Tim gave Curly his ID in exchange.

Tim went downstairs and Curly grabbed his backpack and picked up the other four saws. He stacked them up and stuck them in his backpack.

0o0o0o

Scout was at Dingo's with the twins, Ponyboy, and the whole gang. She got a perfect opportunity. They were celebrating because Dahlia and Darry's daughter turned five. Darry was going to be a real father. "It seems like yesterday I was raising Pony and Soda!"

"That was yesterday," Ponyboy replied, picking up his niece. Everyone laughed.

"Now you're  have a real kid to yell at," Ponyboy replied.

"You help me spoil her ," Darry grinned at Ponyboy and Ponyboy laughed. Darry hugged him and Sodapop engulfted them both in a hug.

Scout smiled and kneeled down at Ester's level. "Happy birthday Ester!" she gave Ester a present wrapped in pink "Thank you, Scout!" Ester eagerly unwrapped the present and smile at the Jaquoline Kennedy barbie doll. .

Scout looked at all of them sing the birthday song to Ester and realized this would be the last time she saw them.  Including Soda and Lucine'a two year old daughter. Or her sister's future child. Until she came back to Tulsa. By then she'd be married to Curly and maybe have a child. Giddiness replaced her emptyness and she remembered she had a purpose.

 

 "M&M took one for the team but it was worth it! " Bryon said, standing to the left of Scout. ""The younger She ardis leaving for Boot camp- I mean community service in an hour."

Scout grit her teeth. Now she remembered a reason why she wouldn't miss Tulsa.

"I'll see you all later, I have class today," Scout stood up and picked up her bag. "I Joe you had a good birthday," she smiled at Estel.

"We'll see you later," Ponybot replied.

"And save some cake," Daisy and Minnie said at the same time freaking everyone out.

"Maybe," Johnny and Danny said together, having the same effect.

"We never do that," Scout and Zoenda said together then looked at each other.

"Twins..." Steve muttered.

Scout stood up, picking up her satchel and purse; bid everyone goodbye before walking out the door.

When she stepped into the sunlight she had one thought on her mind: Curly.

She didn't notice Cherry standing in front of her. Same Cherry she fought with for Pony before her sister became with him. Now Pony was just her and Cherry's friend.

"Hi Cherry," she said pleasantly, walking forward.

"Hi Scout," Cherry replied, walking besides her . "Cam I talk with you? I'll give you a ride?"

"Yeah," Scout replied, following Cherry to her red stingray. She got in the passanger side and Cherry got in the driver's seat.

When Cherry started the engine and rode off the shaded road, Cherry turned to her. "I saw you with Curly Shepard," she said, looking ahead.

Scout looked at her. "When?"

"I saw you going to Winderexville with him. That's where Dally hid Pony and Johnny after they fought with Bob," Cherry spoke, looking at Scout. "I saw you holding hands with Curly. But I won't tell anyone." Cherry looked at Scout  for a bit while driving. "Scout, you shouldn't do this. I did the same thing you did once and four people almost died.  Don't get to  close to the other side, there is a lot of people involoved that can get hurt."

Scout knew about the Bob stabbing and Winderexville. She couldn't believe she was in the same church Pony and Johnny hid in.

"No one will get hurt," Scout replied. "Because Curly and I are leaving Tulsa for good," Scout replied, not looking at Cherry.

"What? How? Curly was taken for community service today morning," Cherry told her.

"Curly told me Tim would take his place," Scout said, convincing herself too. She hoped Tim was the one arrested.

"Oh, that would work because Curly looks a lot like Tim and the sherifs don't know the shepards," Cherry replied. "So where is he meeting you?" Cherry asked. She just noticed the satchel next to her purse.

"Near the railtracks," Scout replied.

"Should I drop you off there?" Cherry asked, nearing the railtracks. No one was there at the hour.

"Yeah,"  Scout said. "Can you let everyone know I joined The Children of God Cherry?"

Cherry stared at her. "Won't your gan- family and friends worry?"

"They'll understand I wouldn't join if I couldn't look out for myself," Scout replied. "I have no choice, Tulsa is dangerous."

"Okay Scout," Cherry replied.

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Scout said, getting out of the  car.

"No problem Scout," Cherry replied, smiling. "Good luck, you made the right choice."

"Thanks," Scout said and watched Cherry drive away.

 

 

 

 

* ~ * ~

Curly walked along the streets of Tulsa, looking at everything. He saw Bucks, which was tense when both gangs showed up. He'd never go there again to fool around with Tim and the gang. He'd never see the town again where he created trouble, shoplifted, and drank. He'd never see Jays, Dingo, or the strip again where the Greasers had tons of rumbles. He'd never see Soc cars pull up to jump them again or that Cherry chick. He'd never see the movie theatre again where he snuck in and wanted to take Scout.

Scout... He smiled, today nothing would pull them apart. He passed by the Winston territory, carefully. He walked through the park where Bob jumped Pony and Johnny. He remembered the times he played chicken with Pony(besides the rumble). Like the rusting, dilapaited playground with its orange, tall grass, the gang war ruined everything he was familiar with. It made  them grow up too quickly. He dived behind a bush when he heard two familiar Winston voices.

"She joined a Family commune!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "What was she thinking?" Curly's heart caught in his throat. Why would Scout join a commune?!

"She wasn't!" Curly heard Dallas, looking like he'd combust.

"Maybe she had a reason," a quiet  voice said. That's how Curly told Johnny and Danny apart. _Because you iditios won't accept us!_ Curly glared at them.

"What reason could anyone have to suddenly join the  family?" a more flamboyant voice belonging to Danny replied. "She was kidnapped, that's what happened. We have to find her."

"It's not easy," Curly heard Scout. For a minute his heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't Scout it was her twin, Zoenda. "We can't track them down, they're secrative where they go. We'll never find them."

"Communes are like their own government," M&M replied. "We can't get to her even if we find them." The children of God reminded Curly of how the gangs and the Winstons' NY gang members were governed.

"How are we going to save her? That commune is not good news," M&M asked. _You can't! Neither yourstupid Winstons or my stupid gang can get that through their heads, some things can't be reversed.  Somethings are above your ego!_ Curly clenched his fists.

The group left. Curly came out of the bush, shaking. Scout... was gone?! But why? Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore but still wanted to get away from Tulsa. The only thought that  consoled him was Scout might be happy. But who was he kidding? That cult practiced fishy flirting(females offering sexual activity for potential members) and thought sex with kids was right and natural.

Curly made up his mind and walked purposefully back to his house. Luckily for him no one was home when he entered his house. He wrote a quick note and walked outside again. He walked past the railroad tracks and to the bus station. He bought a ticket and took the bus past the town of Tulsa deep into the countryside. Then he got off in a spot where there was a familiar group of funky dressed people hitchiking. He watched them for awhile then hiked to a motel. After he checked in and went to his room, he fell asleep as soon as he sat on his bed. His last thoughts was how he was going to find which one Scout was in. Maybe they would force her to offer him sex to join.

Scout walked around the tracks, sitting on the edge of the tracks. Sitting in a cart. She did this until the sun set for Curly. Finally she had to admit he wasn't coming. Maybe he was caught. But she knew the  wasn't coming. Heartbroken she got up and walked along the tracks until she reached the bus station. Curly might've stood her up but she didn't want to stay in Tulsa. She bought a ticket and took the bus past Tulsa, deep into the countryside. She got off on a spot where a group of people, she always saw when she went to the countryside, was walking. They were the Children of God.  She walked up to them and joined.

g members were governed.

"How are we going to save her? That commune is not good news," M&M asked. _You can't! Neither yourstupid Winstons or my stupid gang can get that through their heads, some things can't be reversed.  Somethings are above your ego!_ Curly clenched his fists.

The group left. Curly came out of the bush, shaking. Scout... was gone?! But why? Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore but still wanted to get away from Tulsa. The only thought that  consoled him was Scout might be happy. But who was he kidding? That cult practiced fishy flirting(females offering sexual activity for potential members) and thought sex with kids was right and natural.

Curly made up his mind and walked purposefully back to his house. Luckily for him no one was home when he entered his house. He wrote a quick note and walked outside again. He walked past the railroad tracks and to the bus station. He bought a ticket and took the bus past the town of Tulsa deep into the countryside. Then he got off in a spot where there was a familiar group of funky dressed people hitchiking. He watched them for awhile then hiked to a motel. After he checked in and went to his room, he fell asleep as soon as he sat on his bed. His last thoughts was how he was going to find which one Scout was in. Maybe they would force her to offer him sex to join.

Scout walked around the tracks, sitting on the edge of the tracks. Sitting in a cart. She did this until the sun set for Curly. Finally she had to admit he wasn't coming. Maybe he was caught. But she knew the  wasn't coming. Heartbroken she got up and walked along the tracks until she reached the bus station. Curly might've stood her up but she didn't want to stay in Tulsa. She bought a ticket and took the bus past Tulsa, deep into the countryside. She got off on a spot where a group of people, she always saw when she went to the countryside, was walking. They were the Children of God.  She walked up to them and joined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Mention of child sexual abuse, this happened in The Family cult]

Curly woke up and scratched his head. Weird. Wasn't Scout a soc on the east side? WTH? He went to school with her. She was irritating at best.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Belated April Fools! I edited this CH 4/3/14. The whole story didn't really happen. I did the Curly woke up from a dream to explain it didn't happen before I rewrite the older chapters with the new story.]
> 
> {I'm going to combine my old story East Side Story & Gang of gils
> 
> Anyone want to adopt it? The plot is: 
> 
> (There are some references & characters from the TV series)
> 
> There are soc girl versions of the gang in Tulsa. Pony, Johnny, & Curly meet their soc girl halves. Scout/Belinda(girl Curly), Connie(girl Johnny), & Peonygal.  
> They have a Romeo & Juliet story with them except Soda & Steve's boss, the new police chief of Tulsa, says any soc or greaser fighting will be drafted. A new policy signed in by Oklahoma state legislature to reduce crime.  
> Pony, Johnny, & Curly fight with Bob. Then they plan to avoid draft by going to Canada. Lisa, fill in minister for Two-Bit's half brother, sends the wrong message to the girls. They think the guys were drafted & enlist as nurses but plan to desert the army with the guys when they find them. The guys just think they enlisted & enlist too.
> 
> If anyone is interested I'll PM you the ending.  
> Fred /Red will be in it too as Fred from the TV series. It will be a little like West Side Story. Cherry can get harassed at Buck's tavern when she goes to meet the Romeos.
> 
> The cast is:  
> Romeos: Pony, Johnny, & Curly  
> Juliets: Scout, Peonygal, & Connie  
> Friar Lawrence: Lisa(Tim's old friend)  
> Mercutio: Steve Randle  
> Nurse: Cherry Valance  
> Tybalt: Bob Sheldon  
> Lord Capulet: Paul Holden(head cousin of girls & Bob)  
> Lady Capulet: Marcia  
> Lord Montagues: Darry, Dally, & Tim(big brothers)  
> Lady Montague: Sodapop(caring brother to all)  
> Paris: Bobbie Jean, Greg, & Fred  
> Benvolio: Two-Bit  
> Prince Escalus: Soda & Steve's boss  
> Friar John: Two-Bit's half brother  
> Balthsar: Bryon (Pony's friend who brings them news the girls enlisted)  
> Peter: Marcia  
> Rosalines: Cathy, Angela, & Dally's cousin}


End file.
